Secret Lessons
by Bralt
Summary: Crowley needs help with something so naturally he turns towards the one person he would trust with his life. Maybe it wasn't the smartest choice but the one thing he can't have happen besides Halt refusing his request is somebody finding out what he needs
1. Chapter 1

**Dismclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**Oh, and JustaBunchaHOOPLA, I think I'm finally over that phase:) Thank you**

Halt approached the command tent in the middle of the Gathering Grounds. Crowley had told him to meet him there at midnight and Halt hadn't the faintest clue why. He entered the tent and saw Crowley seated behind the temporary desk in the middle of the tent; the commandant gestured for Halt to take a seat and Halt obliged. For a while they sat in silence facing each other across the desk; Halt patiently waiting and Crowley going over his thoughts a million and one times.

"So Halt, I bet you're wondering why I requested your presence here at this late hour," Crowley started a bit too formal. Under his cowl Halt rolled his eyes. Sensing that Halt wasn't going to answer Crowley continued, "I have a favor to ask of you." Halt raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I need you to teach me to dance."

Halt was shocked but he kept his face as grim as ever under his cowl. Crowley waited for a few seconds to see if Halt was going to answer. Seconds turned to minutes and finally Crowley decided to move the conversation along.

"Will you Halt?" Crowley asked, a little bit pleadingly. Halt thought for a moment.

"What makes you think I would know how to dance?" Halt finally asked. Crowley thought for a moment; truth was he didn't know if Halt could even dance himself but he had heard several rumors about how Baron Arald's wife had taught him for his wedding with Pauline.

"You danced well for your wedding," Crowley said.

"That doesn't mean I remember how to. I danced once with her and that was it," Halt said calmly. He was about to ask to leave when a thought occurred to him. "Crowley, why do need to learn to dance anyways?" Crowley shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…I have this friend who fancies this one girl and he wants to bring her to the ball at Castle Araluen but he doesn't know how to dance and is too afraid to ask for help. So I figured if I learned to dance I could help him." Crowley avoided Halt's eyes.

Halt nodded unbelievingly. "And this friend, what's his name?" Halt raised his eyebrows at his long-time friend who shifted again.

"His name?" Halt nodded. "Well his name….his name is Browley." Crowley knew Halt wouldn't believe it but it had been the first name that popped into his mind.

"And this Browley, does he perhaps have a friend named Balt?" Halt asked, mocking Crowley's choice of names.

"No, that would be a ridiculous name, his friend is named Grim," Crowley said with a chuckle.

"I think you need some help if you thought that was funny," Halt said. Crowley stopped smiling and muttered something about not being recognized for hilarity. "And who does this Browley fancy?" Halt asked with a slight tone of amusement.

"I don't think you need to know that," Crowley snapped. Halt raised his eyebrows.

"Would it be perhaps, Lady Sarah? You know, the one who always gives you a hug before you leave for the Gathering?" Halt asked with a faint smile as Crowley's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" He said quietly. Halt just shook his head.

"I have my ways. Now, does this Browley know that you like her or is it one of those jealousy things?" Halt asked, still teasing his friend.

"Fine Halt, it's me. I'm Browley," Crowley confessed although he knew Halt already knew that.

"I would never have guessed," Halt said in mock shock. Crowley glared at him. "So, you want to take Lady Sarah to the ball and you don't know how to dance?" Halt said with the faint smile still playing across his lips. Crowley gave a small nod as he looked down at the makeshift desk. "And you're asking me."

"Yes Halt, I can't trust anybody else not to laugh their head off," Crowley said a little exasperated.

"Oh trust me, I want to but apparently I'm a grim person," Halt said. Crowley glared at him again.

"So will you?" Crowley knew Halt had succeeded in doing what he had wanted. Halt had wanted Crowley to feel embarrassed and it had worked.

"I suppose, but I'm not promising good results," Halt said with a sigh. Crowley smiled at his friend.

"Thank you. Now get out; I have to assess the first years tomorrow and we all know how many questions they'll ask," Crowley said as he stood up. Halt stood as well and went to leave the tent. "Same place and time tomorrow by the way," Crowley added before Halt left.

* * *

Gilan stood peering into the back of the tent barely containing his laughter. He had noticed Halt heading towards the command tent and had decided to follow him. Now he felt that it had been entirely worth it. He smiled as he realized that he now knew the one secret that neither Halt nor Crowley wanted anybody else to know. As he made his way back to his tent he began thinking of the fun he was about to have.

**Please review, and you might just find yourself your own review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Last I checked (A.K.A. a few seconds ago) I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters. If I did then I would have a hard time of hiding from Halt as well as I am now**

Gilan walked casually around the tents in the Gathering Grounds. He would exchange a few words with each Ranger and they would walk away a little confused or with large grins on. Occasionally he would sit down with a group and share a few jokes but the effect was the same when he left. He had just talked to the tall Ranger of Norgate fief when he spotted Will. He jogged over to meet him.

"Will! I need to talk to you!" Gilan called with a broad smile. Will stopped and turned to face Gilan. As the lanky Ranger stopped in front of Will he glanced around to make sure Crowley and Halt were nowhere to be seen.

"What's up Gilan?" Will asked. Even for Gilan he seemed in a hyped up mood.

"Tonight at five past midnight sneak up to the central tent. Meet me opposite the entrance flap and I'll show you something hilarious," Gilan said in a whisper, he didn't want to risk Halt or Crowley finding out about their plans.

"Why?" Will asked a little more than confused. As far as he knew nobody was technically supposed to be out and about past the time the fires went out.

"Just trust me," Gilan said as he turned and headed off towards another Ranger. Will looked after him and shook his head; sometimes he worried about him.

Gilan glided through the shadows surrounding the central tent and did a quick head count. All Rangers except for the apprentices were present and standing in a circle around the tent in a position where they could peer under the fabric to see inside. Quickly making his way back to the back of the tent Gilan got down on his stomach beside Will and smiled at him. Will smiled back and they lifted their portion of fabric up. Inside were Halt and Crowley talking.

"You're like a bear with two left feet," Halt was saying. Gilan couldn't help the smile that came across his face. "How can you be coordinated when you're being hunted by bandits but you can't keep your balance when dancing?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but if I fall when being chased by bandits then they might just hack my head off," Crowley said defensively. Halt grunted a reply. "Come on. I'll try harder this time," Crowley pleaded. Gilan suppressed the laughter but his body gave a slight shiver. He could feel Will do the same.

"Fine but if you step on my foot again I'm giving you a good whack to the head," Halt grumbled.

"It was an accident," Crowley protested while spreading his arms in a defensive gesture.

"Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence but three times? You did it on purpose," Halt said as he scratched his beard. Crowley smiled and the game was lost; he was guilty.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now can we get on with it?" Crowley tried to suppress the smile on his face. Halt sighed and nodded.

The two men took a step towards each other and Crowley put his hands on Halt's shoulders. The older Ranger raised his eyebrows.

"I thought we went over this?" Halt sighed as Crowley tried to remember the proper position. "Put this hand on my waist," Halt said while indicating Crowley's left hand. Crowley awkwardly placed his hand on Halt's waist. Halt didn't look to comfortable himself as he shifted Crowley's other hand. "Now just follow my lead."

"But I don't want to be the girl," Crowley said with a little agitation. Halt's eyebrows shot up again.

"Well I'm not letting a bumbling fool lead me around," Halt said and Crowley frowned.

"But I have to learn to lead or else Sarah will think I'm a doof," Crowley protested. Halt rolled his eyes.

"You're the girl for now; deal with it," Halt said, closing the conversation. Crowley sighed but complied.

Gilan had to pull back from his position so he could smother his laughter. He looked around and saw that several other Rangers were doing the same. They looked at him and smiled broadly. He nodded back to them before realizing Will was lying on the ground beside him with his face red from holding back the laughter. He sat up and leaned over to Gilan's ear.

"Imagine if somebody walked in on this," Will said before breaking out into a series of quiet snorts. He quickly stopped them and Gilan doubted they had alerted Crowley or Halt. The devious Ranger smiled as a thought occurred to him and he beckoned Will back to a sitting position. He whispered directions into the younger man's ear and smiled as Will nodded and hurried off.

Gilan positioned himself again and smiled as he looked under the fabric. Halt was leading Crowley around the tent in a series of turns, twirls and fancy footwork. Crowley was having a hard time following but they didn't stop. A few minutes passed before Will was back in his position by Gilan. The older man looked at him and Will gave thumbs up and peered back under the fabric with Gilan. This was going to be hilarious.

**Ohhh, a cliffie that you will have to wait to be finished until next week. Please do not kill me:) Please review and you might get a suprise in the middle of the week possibly**


	3. Chapter 3

Gilan and Will watched as Halt and Crowley spun around the tent. It was a common occurrence for Crowley to step on Halt's toes and mutter an apology while Halt grumbled a few curses. It was also a frequent thing for the watching Rangers to have to go away from the tent and laugh to death. After ten minutes or so Gilan stood up and got the Rangers all back to watching; his plan was about to happen. As he lay back down beside Will and peered into the tent he was pleased to see the two older Rangers still twirling; only this time they were in the middle of the waltz. He waited with baited breath but relaxed some as he heard the hurrying feet of somebody racing towards the tent. Halt and Crowley were too wrapped up in insulting each other to take notice of the noise.

"Crowley, I was told to-"The first year apprentice burst through the flaps to the tent and froze. It was quite an odd sight to see your commandant doing the waltz with a legend. The boy's cheeks flushed red and Gilan knew that some of the Rangers were laughing to death someplace out of earshot right now.

"Drake!" Crowley said in surprise. He quickly removed his hands from Halt's waist and shoulder and took a few paces back, dusting himself off in the process. "What brings you here?" Crowley asked a little embarrassed. Halt's neck was red as well.

"Am…am I umm…interrupting anything?" The boy asked nervously. Gilan smiled and held back his laughter; he needed to hold on till the end.

"No, no. Not at all," Crowley answered; his face was as red as Halt's neck. "So why are you here?" the commandant prompted. Drake shifted a little bit.

"I was told to come see you if I couldn't sleep," he said a little bit awkwardly. Halt eyed him and could tell the boy wasn't lying. Halt had seen Drake drink several cups of coffee before bed and considered it a small wonder that he couldn't sleep.

"And who told you that?" Halt asked. Drake looked at him sheepishly. Will had come and told Drake to go see Crowley since he couldn't sleep and Drake didn't see any harm in telling them this.

"Will. Will Treaty did. He told me that since I-" Drake was shoved aside as Halt stormed towards the exit flap.

Gilan and Will were quickly on their feet and sprinting back to their tents; using the shadows for safety. By the time they got to their tents Halt was a few meters away and they couldn't get inside their tents without detection. Quietly they waited in the shadows as Halt bent down and peered into Will's tent. That's when Gilan came up with a plan. He burst out laughing and encouraged Will to follow him as he made his way towards Halt.

"That's a good one Will," Gilan said through his fits. Halt stood and turned to glare at his two former apprentices. "Well hello Halt," Gilan said as if just noticing him. Will was still smiling but he had enough sense to follow Gilan's lead.

"What brings you here so late?" Will asked casually. Halt straightened and looked them in the eye.

"Where have you two been?" he asked suspiciously.

"Couldn't get any sleep so we decided to take a little stroll. It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Gilan said with his usual smile.

"Don't lie. If you were out on a stroll then why does Drake say you sent him to see Crowley?" Halt said dangerously. Gilan sensed the tone but decided to ignore it.

"Will saw him when we passed his tent. He seemed to be having trouble sleeping so Will told him that if he couldn't sleep then to go see Crowley," Gilan lied easily. He had had plenty of practice getting out of sticky situations while apprenticed to Halt.

"Is that so?" Halt looked at them skeptically but couldn't decide if they were lying. He couldn't tell them why he was so angry about this or then they would definitely know about the midnight meetings. Right now it was unclear to Halt if they knew or not.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure he got a good night's sleep," Will said, supporting Gilan's lie. Halt gave a small nod; he was still unsure of if they were lying.

"Come on Halt, we really aren't bad people," Gilan said while spreading his arms. It took everything he had to not laugh. "I don't see why you're so worked up over this. I mean we try to help a younger Ranger and you get angry then you get angry because we take a little stroll to catch up on things," Gilan said. Halt sighed, he had no proof that they were lying but he knew them and because of that he knew that they were up to something,

"Just get back to bed," Halt said as he turned away from them and started back towards the central tent.

Gilan and Will gave a sigh of relief then slowly began snorting with laughter. They didn't know what was funnier, watching Drake's reaction to the incident or watching Halt and Crowley's. After a few minutes they sobered and sat down on a log.

"Man, Drake's a good actor. I thought for sure he was going to give it up that we were all watching. And the look on his face made me think that he actually didn't know what was going to happen," Gilan said with a chuckle. Will looked at him confused.

"I was supposed to tell him it was a joke?" Will asked and Gilan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Realization dawned on Will and they began laughing uncontrollably again.

"That kid is going to be scarred for life," Gilan laughed. He was holding his gut and only barely keeping his seat on the log. Will was in no better condition.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize I forgot this last chapter but I was in a somewhat hurry so this is for both chapters: Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

The next night many of the Rangers returned to watch the scenario again. They were all there except for Drake's mentor who had been trying to get Drake out of his traumatized state. He had been told not to tell of his experience but the entire Corps knew about it and they had kept it a secret that they knew so far. However any time somebody saw Halt or Crowley they would have to walk by faster so they could let out their laughter. It was worse whenever Drake saw them, his blue eyes widened and he would run away; the experience had truly scarred him. Right now Gilan was taking one of his laughing breaks about ten meters from the tent. Will joined him and they laughed together for a while.

"Well what do we do now? Tomorrow the Gathering is over and we haven't done anything besides traumatize Drake," Will said once they were calmed down. Gilan thought it over for a few minutes.

"I have just the thing," Gilan said happily. He explained his plan to Will who got a gleam in his eye and was laughing just at the thought of it playing out in real life. "Remember, you can't let them know about the rest of us." Gilan looked at Will seriously. Will could get out of the predicament he was about to put himself in but it was crucial that he didn't let the cat out of the bag or they would all be dead meat. Will nodded his understanding.

"So do you have anything in particular you want me to do?" Will asked as he stood. Gilan shook his head.

"Just make them feel really embarrassed," Gilan answered with a chuckle, he didn't know how he was going to keep himself together if he was just laughing at the thought of what was going to happen. Will nodded and sprinted away to his tent.

Gilan made his way back to the tent and made sure that all Rangers were dead quiet and all in attendance, including Drake's mentor. Gilan didn't want anybody to miss out on this. When everybody was settled he resumed his own position and peered underneath the fabric. Halt and Crowley were in the middle of the tent arguing and Gilan hoped they would get back to dancing soon or else the whole plan was going to be botched.

"Crowley, you have to stay in step. I don't know why that's so hard for you to understand," Halt said in an exasperated tone. When he had said yes to help Crowley he hadn't known that it would be this hard.

"It's hard because I can't figure it out," Crowley mumbled. Halt was his best friend but he could be hard to work with sometimes. Halt rolled his eyes. "Let's just try it again," Crowley said pleadingly. Despite what Halt said, his dancing was improving somewhat and it all helped if it meant he wouldn't be a complete fool at the ball.

They resumed the position with Crowley's hand at Halt's hip and vice versa. They began to do the waltz once again and Gilan had to admit that Crowley was fairly good at it. But no matter what it was still hilarious to watch them. Gilan had to stop several Rangers from leaving as he knew Will would be coming any moment. Finally Will appeared by Gilan with a case in his hands. Gilan smiled and stood up to talk with him.

"Just sneak under a part of the tent or go through the entrance flap. Just make sure that they don't see you," Gilan warned. Will nodded and headed off to the east side of the tent. Gilan resumed his position and was glad to see Will crouched in the shadows of the tent.

The Corps watched as Will opened the case and pulled out his mandola. Gilan wanted to shout with joy; his plan had actually worked so far. Will slowly stood and was relieved that the dancers didn't notice him. Taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, Will started to softly strum a romantic tune. It took Crowley and Halt a while to notice it but when they did they stopped dancing and separated quickly as they had the night before. The romantic music continued however until Will stopped and stepped out from the shadows.

"Now why would you stop dancing? You were so good together!" Will held the mandola loosely in his left hand as he looked at the two elder Rangers in disappointment. Halt looked at him with pure fury as Crowley's face grew redder than a tomato.

"Get out Will," Halt snarled. Just the sound of his Hibernian accent should have warned Will but he pushed on.

"Why? I know what you're up to. Crowley wants to take you to the dance and so you're practicing," Will said and Gilan just knew that more Rangers had left for a break. Crowley immediately started waving his hands.

"No no no no no. I was just….we were just…no," he stuttered and Halt looked at him.

"No need to be embarrassed, you two make a very nice couple," Will said nicely with a pleasant smile. Gilan knew that it was taking him everything not to burst out laughing. Halt looked at him with a death glare that could have actually worked.

"Get out," Halt growled. If Will stayed any longer then Halt knew he would end up tearing the lute, or Will for that matter, to pieces.

"If you're practicing for the dance then doesn't it make sense to have music in the background?" Will said innocently enough. Crowley shook his head hurriedly and Halt pointed to the exit flap. Will shrugged and headed for the exit.

"Wait," Halt said before Will got away. Will turned to look at him. "How many of the Rangers know about this besides Drake and you?" Will didn't even hesitate, he was ready for this question.

"Nobody but I could go tell them. I'm sure they won't be too surprised. I mean you two are perfect together and-"Will said in his usual fast fashion.

"Oh really?" Halt asked as he stepped towards Will. Gilan stood up and started to get all the Rangers back to their tents; he knew what was about to happen. As he made his own way back to his tent he couldn't help the explosive laughter that burst from him from time to time.

A few moments after Gilan got back into his tent and had steadied his breathing he heard people making their way around the camp. He smiled; everybody had gotten to their tents before Halt had come to look for other witnesses. A few more moments passed before the flap to his tent was ripped open and Halt was peering in. Gilan opened his eyes warily.

"Anything I can help you with?" Gilan asked sleepily. Halt didn't answer and just pulled back out of the tent. Gilan sat up and listened intently.

"That's all of them Crowley; as far as I can tell Will was the only one up," Halt said. Crowley grunted in reply. "And Will, don't you dare tell anybody about this or I swear you'll regret moving back to Redmont." Halt's voice was low and dangerous with his accent in control. Gilan heard a reply from Will then the fading footsteps that meant Halt and Crowley had left.

Gilan waited for a minute before crawling out of the tent and sitting beside Will by the dying embers of the fire they had earlier. They glanced at each other once and tried to hold back the laughter. In the end they were lying on the ground holding their guts and laughing so hard that you would have thought they had witnessed Halt's first meeting with Pauline.

**Just because I forgot to ask you to review last time doesn't mean you can't ;) So if I say please will you review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**This is a really short chapter I know but endings aren't really that easy to make really long**

The next morning was the time for packing up. The Gathering was over and everybody was saying their goodbyes. Several Rangers came up to Gilan and Will when Halt wasn't there and clapped them on the back with large grins on their faces. When they were finishing their packing Crowley came up to bid them goodbye.

"Thanks for the memorable Gathering," Will said with a straight face. Gilan, in keeping with the secret that everybody knew about the dance, pretended to look confused and Halt and Crowley glared at Will.

"Have a safe journey back to Redmont," Crowley said after a moment or so.

"Thank you Crowley, have a nice way back to Araluen," Will said cheerily. Crowley raised his eyebrow in a Halt-like fashion.

"I was talking to Halt, I really hope that you fall into a patch of ivy," Crowley answered but despite himself he smiled and his tone held amusement.

When Crowley left they finished their packing. Halt sent Gilan to fill the canteens with water and when the young man was out of earshot Halt turned to Will.

"Don't you dare tell anybody; I mean it," he said dangerously. Will smiled.

"No need to worry Halt; I'm still trying to forget it myself." Will gave a small smile as his old mentor glared at him once more.

When Gilan came back with the canteens the trio headed off. It was a silent ride until they reached the crossroad where Gilan had to leave them. They drew their horses to a stop and exchanged goodbyes.

"Well Halt, thanks for the great Gathering," Gilan said with a smile. Halt just grunted; he still wasn't too pleased about the previous nights. Gilan sat on Blaze for a few moments, looking at the road he would take away from them as if he were thinking. Halt rolled his eyes; he really didn't fancy standing here all day waiting for Gilan to leave.

"Are you going or not?" Halt asked. Gilan nodded but turned to look at his previous mentor.

"Just one question," Gilan said and Halt sighed but motioned for him to continue. "Are you taking Pauline or Crowley to the ball at Araluen?" Gilan said and burst into laughter as he rode off at top speed on Blaze. Halt turned angrily to Will.

"I thought it was clear not to tell!" Will was smiling but he had enough sense not to laugh as Gilan had. Instead he looked at Halt in the eye.

"I didn't tell him Halt," Will said honestly.

"Then how did he find out?" Halt said unbelievingly even though he could tell Will wasn't lying.

"He was the one who told me." Will smiled again and passed off a chuckle as a cough.

"As long as it was only him, you and Drake then I suppose it's fine," Halt said as he took a few deep breaths. He could control Will and Gilan and he knew he could keep them from spreading the word.

"That's the problem though isn't it? The entire Corps saw those episodes," Will said and he finally gave up and laughed. Halt's eyes grew a bit bigger as the realization sunk in that the entire Ranger Corps had seen him and Crowley dancing together.

"You're dead Will," Halt snarled but Will was already meters ahead with Tug. Halt tapped Abelard's sides and sent him off in a canter after Will.

"If it's worth anything we all thought you were an adorable couple," Will called over his shoulder as he continued to laugh.

Halt urged Abelard onto greater speed; no way was he going to let Will get away with that.

**Maybe you can think of this as an epilouge, either way it would be awesome of you to review**


End file.
